marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
David Parker (Earth-16666)
David Parker is the son of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson. David becomes Spider-Man after his father. History David was only 5 years old when he discovered his powers. David loved spending time with his sister Mayday. David mostly loves spending time with his dad and hearing about Venom. When David was 13 he became his dad's partner and called himself Spider-Boy. 2 years later when Spider-Man tells David to leave him because Carnage is too dangerous, Carnage kills Spider-Man. David then gets angry at Carnage for killing his dad, David takes the Carnage symbiote off of Cassidy then destroys it by burning it. The spawn of the Anti-Venom symbiote bonds with Cassidy making him Anti-Carnage. David defeats Anti-Carnage and sends him to S.H.E.I.L.D. and becomes Spider-Man. David then fights the Lizard wich is Billy Connors. The new Spider-Man then cures Billy with a serum with his DNA. The Venom symbiote disbands Flash Thompson and bonds with David when he is dreaming about his father's death. David rampages town as Venom then the Avengers try to stop him. David succesfully defeats the Avengers accept Captain America is still standing. Captain America puts a virus in the Venom symbiote and David is free. Nick Fury then allows Spider-Man to join the Avengers. Spider-Man then joins the Avengers along with Captain America, Iron Knight, Wolverine, Red Hulk, and Yellowjacket. Spider-Man and the Avengers then destroy Ultron.2. After Ultron's destruction the Avengers face Thanos's son Vamros. Vamros led the ancient Chitaru against the Avengers and created his own Tesseract by stealing Kang's technology. At the last battle Captain America and Vamros fought. David then thought of an idea. The idea was to bring Vamros's Tesseract and the real one together to open a portal to suck the Chitaru and Vamros back to there worlds. The idea worked. 1 year later David quit being an Avenger and let his sister take his place. David then fought Electro's daughter Electra. David then created the Electro-Proof suit to defeat Electra. David has been fighting alot of baddies and also Anti-Carnage escapes S.H.E.I.L.D. and David with the help of the X-Men defeats Anti-Carnage. 6 months later David rejoins the Avengers and Mayday becomes Spider-Woman. Powers And Abilities Powers: *'Fire Immunity '- David's skin is strong against fires making him able to walk through forest fires. *'Wall Crawling '- With being able to have the abilities of a spider David can wall crawl on any object. *'Superhuman Strength '- David can lift to 30 tons. *'Superhuman Speed '- David can run 32 miles per hour. *'Acid Immunity' - David is immune to acid because of his tough skin. *'Superhuman Durability '- To knives, iceicles and big rocks David has skin like stone. If he gets wounded it takes his body 3 days to heal. *'Superhuman Agility' - David is able to balance well on anything. *'Superhuman Reflexes '- David's reflexes are 46 times faster than the average human. *'Spider-Sense '- Since David has the abilities of a spider his Spider-Sense alerts him when theres danger. *'Spider Control' - David can make spiders do anything at his will unlike his father *'Web Manipulation' - David can shapshift his webs into weapons. Abilities: *'Genius Intellect '- Since David learned science from his dad he's almost as smart as Tony Stark. *'Master Acrobat '- David is 20 times better than the best acrobat. Paraphernalia Equipment: *'Web-Shooters '- David's Web-Shooters are used to shoot webs at enemies and travel places. *'Web-Fluid '- David has Web-Fluid in case his webs run out. *'Utility Belt' - David uses his Utility Belt to put his stuff in. *'Symbiote '- David uses a copy of the Venom Symbiote to wear in case anything big happens. *'Iron Spider Armor '- After his father's death David has this suit in the storage room. *'Unstable Molocules Suit '- David uses this suit when he joins the X-Men. Category:Mutants Category:Part Time Villians Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Spidermen Category:Avengers Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Danger Sense Category:Animal Communication Category:Webbing Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Teenagers Category:Earth-16666